


Steadfast Transparency

by spencerreidimagines



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerreidimagines/pseuds/spencerreidimagines
Summary: Reader confronts Spencer about an issue with their relationship that's been on her mind
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Steadfast Transparency

Two bodies sprawled themselves across a quaint couch, the faint light from the city filtered in through the blinds and lined the tops of their limbs that were dangling along its sides. Spencer lazily ran his hand up and down his partner’s back while his eyes held a soft focus on the swirling ceiling fan above them. 

His partner held her ear to his chest with a wrinkle set between her brows, and a distant gaze locked on the wall before her. Moments ticked by as the pair cuddled in stiff silence, (y/n)’s mind reeling behind her worried eyes.

“Hey, Spence?” she mumbled lightly, running her fingertip along the front of his shirt as she gathered her frantic thoughts as best as she could.

“Hm?” he responded, lazily, his soft gaze still stuck above him.

She tried to swallow her apprehension, prompting Spencer to flit his eyes down to her, “Have you noticed that we’ve kind of…” she licked her lips as she thought for a while, laying her hand flat along his chest, “well, we’ve fallen into a bit of a rhythm, don’t you think?”

Spencer furrowed his brow, “No, I don’t think so…” he sat up slightly, tipping his chin down to pull his full attention to her, “You think we fell into a rhythm?”

“Well, yeah,” she started unsteadily as she pushed herself to sit up. Upon meeting his confused eyes, she hurriedly explained herself further, “I mean, it’s just always the same thing- you call me late at night and invite me over, we fool around for a few hours and then fall asleep on the couch.” she situated herself to fully face him, “You’re telling me that you’ve never once picked up on that?”

Spencer shook his head as he pushed himself up fully and brought his leg to rest against the back of the couch while the other fell to the floor, “I thought we were just spending time together…”

“We are, it’s just…” she sighed, thinking for a moment, “you never really take me out, Spence. I can’t remember the last time we went on an actual date that didn’t involve sitting around in our pajamas.”

“Wh-(y/n), you told me a month ago that you wanted to stay casual, now you’re upset that I followed through?”

“Spence I’m not-” she took a breath as she squeezed the bridge of her nose, “I appreciate you following through, but when I asked for casualty between us, this is not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Spencer asked, swallowing down the agitation that was forming a pit in his chest.

“I meant for us to take the pressure off of trying to impress each other.” She responded, her own agitation seeping through her words, “You just took upon yourself to stop taking me seriously altogether.”

“Because you basically asked me to.” He responded, dumbfounded.

“What woman in their right mind doesn’t want to be taken seriously?” (y/n) asked.

“You, apparently!” Spencer responded, shooting his arm towards her, causing (y/n) to jump back, “you’re being ridiculous right now-”

“How? How am I being ridiculous, Spencer?” She shouted.

Spencer rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to ground himself, “One minute, you tell me that you want casualty, then the next you’re shouting at me for-for what? For giving you exactly what you wanted?”

“You think this is what I wanted?” She asked incredulously, before she muttered a small, “Okay,” and pushed herself up off of the couch.

Spencer’s brows furrowed as he watched her gather her things, “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, pushing himself from his seat as well.

“I need some time,” (y/n) mumbled to herself as she brushed past him, slipped on her coat and stepped into her shoes, “obviously I’m not being clear with what I want from you, and that’s not fair to either of us.” She then turned to face him, her face sullen and distant, “So I need to think for a little while on my own to figure myself out.”

“No, wait,” Spencer started as he grasped her bicep, causing (y/n) to turn back to him, her brow raised as she awaited his statement, “I don’t want you to leave while we’re still mad at each other.” His voice was soft and vulnerable, yet the edge still lined his words. Silence settled among the room as (y/n) gathered the clouds of fear rolling across his eyes, the ambiance of the city below them seemed to thunder through the space.

(y/n) softened her bristled stance as a sigh passed her lips, “I’m not mad at you Spence,” she responded, forcing a gentle tone onto her words, “If anything I’m more upset with myself for not communicating with you like I should’ve. Just give me some time, okay, baby?” She upturned her lips in a soft smile, of which Spencer mirrored.

“Okay,” he mumbled back, softening his grip on her arm, and leading her to the door, which he opened for her, “Let me know when you get back to your apartment okay.”

“Of course,” (y/n) responded, giving him a small wave before slipping out, her head down, and her thoughts already buzzing about.  
…  
A week had passed, and no word from (y/n), other than her daily assurance that she had gotten to work and back to her apartment safely.

It was for Spencer’s sake; he would lose his mind otherwise. So patiently, he awaited (y/n)’s text of when she would be ready to work things out, a bundle of nerves gripping his stomach and his hand curled around his phone. The television before him splashed a frenzy of colors across his sullen face, reflecting back onto his forlorn gaze. His back arched over, and his chin perched on his fist as he gnawed at his inner lip.

His focus was so steadfast on his phone and his dizzying thoughts, that his shoulders jolted when three knocks on his door rang through the apartment. He flitted his eyes to the door and held them there for a moment, before pushing himself off of the couch to answer it.

“I thought you were gonna call,” Spencer stated once he laid his eyes upon (y/n). She looked fresh, her skin seemed to glow under the hallway light, her eyes bright and attentive, and a small smile rested on her lips. His eyes softened as he drank in her features, a warmth rose in his chest.

“I thought it best if we had this talk in person,” she flitted her eyes down to her feet, a bashful look passing across her face, “And I wanted to see you. I missed you.”

Spencer grinned and stepped aside to invite her in. “I missed you too.” He mumbled, allowing that warmth to color his cheeks. He was glad she was doing well, despite it only having been a week since they last saw each other.

“Okay,” (y/n) responded, rubbing her clammy hands along her thighs, “I want to start off by apologizing.” She bit her lip and offered a sorry gaze to Spencer, who was just settling himself onto the couch beside her, “Communication was never a strong suit of mine, and when people don’t understand me, I tend to get a bit…frustrated.” She glanced up and caught his steady gaze, gently prompting her to continue.

“In most of my past relationships, I was terrified to speak my mind. I didn’t want to ruin a good thing, you know?” She swallowed, and Spencer nodded for her to continue as he clasped his hands over one of hers in her lap. “But with you, I wanted to get it right. I wanted to swallow my fear and just talk to you about what was bothering me so that we could fix it and move on; but it’s clear to me now that communication is a skill. One that I have yet to master. So, all that I ask, is that you bear with me while I navigate myself through this for you.”

Spencer just nodded once more, his thumb running over her knuckles, an earnest gaze locked onto her. His eyes carried what his lips could not, and she knew. She knew what he wanted to say, and she squeezed her hand around their entwined fingers as a grin spread on to her lips and reached her eyes.

He cradled her in his warm gaze, and a silent promise of steadfast support passed between them in the quiet moment that followed. A foundation of trust and companionship was laid that night as the couple made their way to lay along the couch, their limbs dangling along its sides once more, and together they enjoyed the silence dappled with stray sounds of the city below, their minds finally blank and free of anxieties.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hello, I was wondering if you could do a request included prompts 9-11, sorry if that’s asking for to much 😅💓 I guess some of the plot could involve the reader being a bit frustrated because Spencer won’t take their relationship seriously or a least that’s what the reader thinks (he hasn’t introduced her to the team) and they always seem to go out late (that’s the only time he has to be with her). Hopefully you can do it🥺😩😅💓💓  
> requested by: virgopanda


End file.
